Slipping
by babymaru
Summary: Michiru is at yet another high society event with her family, as dull as ever. That is, until she sees Tenoh Haruka and they decide to have some fun themselves
1. Chapter 1

It had been the same as any other event that Michiru was dragged to, shown off as evidence of the prodigies that having money could produce. Her parents introduced her to an endless amount of male suitors, who, in their opinions would be a perfect match and improve their all important connections. She politely smiled at them, yet shot daggers with her eyes, silently allowing them to know that there was no way in hell they could ever touch her. This was later met at the table by her mother with repetitions of

'Darling, were just doing what's best, if you could just be more open to the fact that you're going to be married soon, and you need the right husband.' To which Michiru nodded in response, though she was never going to be for the idea.

It would've been a normal occasion, if it weren't for the person who'd caught her eye across the room at every possible moment. Upon asking another guest, she'd learnt that the girl was named Tenoh Haruka, and she was the sole heir to the family, who hailed from Fukuoka. She was the same age as Michiru, and also a prodigious racer and pianist. Despite learning all of this information, she still felt mystified by the tuxedo wearing girl. Her movements and her demeanour all drew her in, and gave a familiar pull in her groin. The constant eye contact began to become unbearable, until while a speech was being made, Tenoh stood, looking directly at Michiru, gestured for her to come closer and began to walk to the doors.

'I need some air.' Michiru excused herself, following after Haruka. She followed her down the corridors, past the many rooms, until she stopped and slipped into one that was assumingly empty. They were in a large stately manor, and the room they were now stood in was incredibly well furnished, likely worth thousands, millions. But the interior design wasn't the most amazing sight.

'Kaioh Michiru,' The blonde turned to face her, the voice that came out of her clear and confident.

'Tenoh Haruka,' She responded, sensing they had similar ideas about what would happen. 'Pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

'Likewise.' Her gaze drifted up and down the aquanette's body, a still silence forming in the room.

'Did you...' Michiru tested the waters, breaking the icy stares. 'Did you want to-' Haruka interrupted her with a kiss, pushing her back to the closest wall. After recovering from the initial shock, Michiru returned with equal, if not greater passion. The shorter girl parted her lips, allowing further access for Haruka. The blonde pulled away for a moment, leaving Michiru ready to grab her back and continue.

'Who would've guessed,' Her hand started making it's way up Michiru's thigh, who responded with a shiver and the need for contact became almost unbearable. 'that such a princess would be this hungry,'

'Shut up.' She retorted, grabbing Haruka by the shirt to meet their lips once more, their breathing heavy.

'Why don't you make me?' She positioned her hands in the blondes hair, as Haruka began kissing down the pale skin of her neck. A moan escaped her, the grip on her head becoming tighter with each passing moment. 'Do you want everyone to hear you?' Haruka's hand slipped downward, under the pale blue fabric of her dress to run a finger along the outside of her underwear. As expected, she was almost dripping.

'Just...fucking touch me already!' She panted, irritated by the lack of control she held over the situation.

'Don't you want to be comfortable, Miss Kaioh?' Haruka smiled, hiding laughter. She grabbed her arm and pushed her down in the nearest sofa, clearly ignoring what it could be worth. 'Call me... Michiru...' She panted as Haruka kissed up and down her thighs, the need that stemmed from between her legs becoming more urgent. 'Stop teasing!' She urged, doubting Haruka would listen to what she was saying. She was wrong, however, as at this the panties were slipped off and her tongue finally, slowly, made its way up her center, Michiru all but screaming at the contact. Haruka responded to this by reaching up a hand to cover the girl's mouth.

'Like I said, do you want everyone to hear you, to see what you're letting me do to you, in here of all places?' Michiru let out a muffled groan at this, and she realised that as Haruka continued, it wouldn't be long before she lost all control. She held out for about 4 minutes, before the fire that had been building inside her released in a painfully satisfying display of muscular spasms and more moans. Haruka withdrew, allowing her to calm herself, return to the composed Kaioh Michiru. After she was back to the normal, practiced self that she was meant to be, she stood to leave. They found themselves outside the doors of the main hall, ready to go back to the exhaustion that these events were. Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm just as she began to walk away,

'Michiru, can I... Can I see you again?' And there it was, the confident, strong Tenoh Haruka that had been shown earlier had disappeared, and it was clear that the girl was actually nervous, her cheeks flushed at Michiru's surprise.

'Of course.' She kissed her on the cheek and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: basically i originally intended for this to be a one shot, but i got asked (like once) about a second part so i wrote it! i hope it's alright. also, i realised botha haruka and michiru are super OOC in the previous chapter, so the characterisation here and previously probably isn't so consistent

Michiru glanced down again, maybe for the millionth time, as the folded piece of paper in her hand, checking again that she had the right place. She wasn't nervous, of course, Kaioh's aren't born with that emotion, but she was frustrated and embarrassed with herself for going to these lengths. After her brisk meeting with Haruka two weeks ago, her mind had been clogged up with thoughts of that short time, and it was getting to her, a need to see that girl again. It's not that she was hiding anything, but she had been discreet in her 'research' to find the address, and gone to the length of using public transportation over her family chauffeur. But now Michiru found herself awkwardly frozen in front of the house, far too large for one person. After a few choice words to herself she swung the brass knocker thrice, each time the noise echoing through her brain. After a short wait, the door opened to reveal Haruka, dressed down more than their first meeting. Michiru's chest tightened as she saw her, and the look of surprise apparent on her features.

'Michiru! Uh... Miss Kaioh!' The blonde was already stammering, a stark contrast to the girl who'd so easily muttered those seductive words to her previously.

'You can call me Michiru, please,'

'Michiru...' She smiled slightly, looking down to hide it. Haruka was clearly not the cool, composed and solitary person she'd first encountered, and the awkwardness, while close to being shocking and new, was incredibly endearing to Michiru, and she couldn't help smiling in response. 'Are you okay? Do you need me for, anything?' Well, no. Michiru probably should've kept some more ideas other than her honest feelings in her head, but they'd gone as soon as the door opened.

'You asked if you could see me again,' Her face grew a deep shade of pink, slightly afraid that this was all a part of her seduction technique. 'Did you want to? You know... see me?'

'Yes, yes, of course! Please, come in, I did want to...see you,' Haruka gestured and Michiru stepped into the house. Her lodgings had the feeling more of an empty shell than a home, slightly unlived in for the most part. She was curious about Haruka's situation and background, but figured it was best not to ask if she wanted to 'see her' today. 'Would you like anything? A-a drink? Anything?' Michiru looked at her as a reply, silently telling her that she did not, in fact, want that. 'So, Michiru, how have you been?'

'Haruka.' She continued looking at her, sudden bursts of assertiveness motivating her to carry on. 'You know why I'm here?'

'I guess, maybe, if you want...'

'Okay.' She took this as an indication that Haruka was all good and ready, pulled her by the collar down for a kiss, aiming to release all the pent up feelings from the last two weeks. It was good, so good, but they'd need more than one kiss to get it out. 'Are you okay?'

'More than that,' She was already breathing heavily, obviously happy with the initiative being taken.

'Did you think about this?' Michiru began undoing the buttons of Haruka's shirt, her lips nipping at her neck. The questions was met with a groan, moving her head to the side and leaning back against the wall so she wouldn't have to find strength to stay upright. 'Haruka?'

'Yes, yes,' She sighed as the shorter girl slowly, agonisingly, moved down. 'I couldn't stop... thinking about it...' Her managing to get her words out was rewarded by a reach down to pinch a nipple through the fabric of the sports bra she donned, the cry of response giving a great feeling of satisfaction to Michiru.

'You had fun with me before, I think I should get to do the same to you, no?' Haruka nodded frantically at this, the difference in the girl she'd met before and the desperation now showing, and Michiru was more than happy to be seeing these sides of the blonde. She ran her palms up Haruka's thighs, the barrier of her trousers apparently not being a problem, as she seemed more than pleased about this action. She was loud, no doubt about it, and the noise further motivated Michiru to carry on. Her hands lingered at the zipper, looking back into Haruka's blue eyes, those that had closed in pleasure.

'Do you want me to do this?'

'Please...yes, Michiru, can I...' She panted slightly, beginning to become incoherent. 'Can I touch you too?' She felt a slight bit of guilt at this question, realising Haruka's hands had been limited to running through her own head or attempting to grasp at something that wasn't there on the wall.

'Yes, yes, of course,' Michiru met their lips again, as one of Haruka's hands set on her waist, the other on her breast, trying to get Michiru's top away in a feeble attempt as her brain seemed to be shut off. Instead of letting the girl suffer, she pulled it off herself revealing a bra she'd picked for the occasion, met with a strained noise of appreciation from the racer. Michiru decided she should get back to what she'd initially started, and unzipped the trousers, scrunching them down and letting the other kick them off her own ankles. Soon the boxers followed, and Michiru ran her finger up Haruka's wetness, hearing a gasp of happiness, and feeling the same inside knowing Haruka felt this way. She slipped her two fingers in to rub at her clit, Haruka giving off completely unsubtle noises, close to screaming. Michiru took the opportunity to remove the bra with her free hand, using her mouth to latch onto one of her breasts, the sounds only increasing. It felt like no time before she was giving off her loudest cry, clenching around Michiru's fingers and finally coming down with heavy, over exaggerated breaths.

'Was that okay?' Michiru asked as she took her fingers out, looking into her, feeling a slight amount of fear that she could've just been an incredible actress.

'God, yes,' Haruka seemed to collapse against the wall, sinking down to sit on the wooden floor, where Michiru came and stationed herself on her right side. 'More than okay. I...thank you'

'You're welcome?' She laughed slightly, realising how absurd the both of them were. 'It was nice to be able to see you.'

'Yeah, seeing you is great.'

'Really, Haruka.' She tentatively rested her head on her shoulder, relieved the blonde didn't shrug her away. 'It really is great to be able to have this time with you.'

'You know, it's not like we have a time restraint this time,' Haruka reached her hand up to stroke through Michiru's curls, slightly dampened with sweat by now. 'You can stay as long as you want, if you like.'

'And do what, exactly? Do you plan to seduce me for hours on end?'

'Ah, I didn't mean just that...' Haruka became pink all over again, mere minutes after recovering from the flush of the orgasm. 'I mean, I'd like to get to know you, if you want.'

'I do,' She smiled again, feeling happy with this almost stranger, a sense of familiarity holding her in. 'So, could I have that drink now?'

'Ah! Yes!'


End file.
